


First Love (2)

by notalosechester



Series: Phan Firsts [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Fluffyfest, M/M, short and sweet, soft, tatinof behind the scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 02:51:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13561158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notalosechester/pseuds/notalosechester
Summary: Dan finally speaks his mind about his feelings





	First Love (2)

**Author's Note:**

> Aloha! so glad to be back, i was getting antsy without posting :D hope you had a good week and whatnot, mine was unusually productive so yay :) here is another short one, i had this one in my head since the beginning of time so have fun! hope you like it,  
>  Kay

The first time Dan told Phil that he loved him, they were on tour. They had been backstage, about to go out, and Phil had gotten nervous. He started to pace, breathing irregularly, and mumbling to himself. Dan had watched him, growing more and more concerned until he confronted him.   
“Phil, stop. Look at me. Look at me!” he gripped Phil’s shoulders, shaking lightly. Blue eyes wide, pupils blown in terror so only a ring of palest blue could be seen. 

“It’s gonna be alright. We’ve practiced, and we know everything by heart.”   
“But what if we mess up? Or if I trip, you know I’m a klutz, or what if everyone is disappointed?”  
Dan took his hands, thumbs stroking his knuckles.   
“We won’t. And even if we do mess up, no one will care. These are our fans we are talking about, our crazy, weirdo fans.” he smiled, and Phil let out a breathy laugh.  
“They love us no matter what.” Phil searched his face.  
“And so do I.” it felt strange to say it, not in a bad way, but in a ‘omigod why have i not done this before?’ kind of way. Like his brain had always known, but his mouth hadn’t quite kept up.

“I love you Phil Lester, and we are gonna do fan-frickin-tastic. I know it.”  
Phil smiled, his body easing, and took a deep breath.  
“I love you too.”   
Dan smiled, and gave him a gentle kiss. 

“Ahem. sorry to interrupt, but you gentlemen are needed.” a stagehand said. They pulled away, flustered. The stagehand smothered a laugh and handed them their microphones.  
“You’re on in 5.” Once they were alone, Phil took his hand. Dan squeezed it gently.  
“Shall we?” he looked at him intently. Phil grinned.  
“Let’s do this.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! dont forget to comment and kudos, and also follow me @notalosechesterawinchester on Tumblr (shameless plug on point) and stay cool (or warm depending on where you live i guess) ^,^  
>  Kay


End file.
